slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walentynki 2017
O wydarzeniu= center|link=http://www.slodkiflirt.pl/valentines-day|685px Specjalny event Walentynkowy rozpoczął się 14 lutego i będzie trwać aż do 24 lutego. Polega on na tym, że każdego dnia nleży wykonywać 4 zadania w celu uzyskania flirtu, dzięki któremu "dzwonimy" do wybranego chłopca, który zadaje nam pytanie. Jeśli odpowiemy dobrze, otrzymamy część ubrania, oraz fragment ilustracji. Flirt można również zakupić za 10 PA. center|685px |-|Pytania od chłopaków= Kastiel ♥ Jest coś, co uwielbiam jeść, gdy spędzam dzień na plaży... - Ciastka chichi! ''- Lody włoskie!'' - Pączki! ♥ Całe liceum wie,że Amber ma fioła na moim punkcie....Wiesz,od kiedy trwa? ''- Odkąd byliście dziećmi.'' - Od czasów gimnazjum. - Odkąd przybyłam do Słodkiego Amorisa. ♥ Gdybym ci powiedział, że zabieram cię na wakacje, jak myślisz: dokąd byśmy pojechali? - Do Nowego Jorku. ''- Do San Francisco.'' - Do Las Vegas. ♥ Uwielbiam gdy dziewczyna nosi: - Ubrania z dużym dekoltem. - Ubrania z odkrytymi plecami. ''- Krótkie spodenki.'' ♥ Obecnie nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie z dziewczyną nic więcej niż: - Zamieszkanie z nią. ''- Przedstawienie jej rodzicom. '' - Związek na odległość. ♥ Gdybym miał wybrać warsztaty artystyczne... Co by to było? - Fotografia. ''- Malarstwo.'' - Rzeźbiarstwo. ♥ Nie byłem zbyt entuzjastyczny, gdy musieliśmy zagrać w sztuce teatralnej dla rodziców... Jest jednak pewna sztuka, której nienawidzę bardziej niż innych. Wiesz która? - Czerwony Kapturek. - Alicja w Krainie Czarów. ''- Śpiąca Królewna.'' ♥ Wiesz, jaki jest mój znak zodiaku? - Baran. - Byk. ''- Lew.'' ♥ Nie jest tajemnicą, że nie potrafię dogadać się z większością ludzi w liceum. Jest jednak dziewczyna, którą zawsze uważałem za sympatyczną. Gdyby potrzebowała mojej pomocy, pomógłbym jej bez wahanie - Mówisz o Violetcie. ''- Mówisz o Iris.'' - Mówisz o Amber ♥ Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale nie zawsze miałem czerwone włosy... Wcześniej były ''- Czarne.'' - Blond. - Niebieskie. ♥ Czasami, gdy myślę o Debrze, zastanawiam się, jak mogłem uwierzyć w te wszystkie jej kłamstwa... Dl tego jeszcze ta głupia ksywka, którą dla mnie wymyśliła... ''- Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze. Chyba nazywała Cię ,,Kotkiem".'' - Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze. Chyba nazywała Cię ,,Kochaniem". - Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze. Chyba nazywała Cię ,,Pieszczoszkiem". ♥ Pamiętam, gdy pojawiłaś się w liceum... Nosiłem nawet t-shirt z moim ulubionym rockowym zespołem. Pamiętasz jego nazwę? ''- Winged Skull.'' - Skull and Rosses. - Gloomy Skull. ♥ Był taki dzień, gdy myślałaś, że Lysander jest duchem straszącym w liceum, haha! Ale dzięki temu, że podglądałaś, dowiedziałaś się o mnie pewnej rzeczy... Pamiętasz, co to było? ''- Czasami chowasz się w piwnicy, żeby zapalić.'' - Czasami chowasz się przed światem i czytasz teksty Lysandra, które zapisuje w zeszycie. - Czasami idziesz sam do piwnicy, żeby pograć na gitarze. ♥ Cecha charakteru, którą preferuję u dziewczyn, to: - Prawdomówność. - Pewność siebie. - Odwaga. ♥ Gdybym miał wybrać jedną rzecz, która relaksuje mnie po lekcjach, to byłby to spacer z moim psem. Wiesz, jakiej jest rasy? - To owczarek niemiecki! - To rottweiler! '- To owczarek francuski!' Lysander ♥ Co uważam za szczególnie eleganckie u dziewczyny? - Żabot. ''- Zwiewną, lejącą się sukienkę.'' - Torbkę w stylu vintage. ♥ Gdybyśmy mieli wyjechać razem na wakacje... Gdzie byśmy pojechali? -''Na Islandię.'' -Do Tajlandii. -Do Irlandii. ♥ Wiesz już, że mam na plecach tatuaż... Co przedstawia? - Chodzi o cytat twojego ulubionego autora. ''- Chodzi o plątaninę skrzydeł.'' - Chodzi o symbol tribal. ♥ Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale bardzo lubię teatr, a w szczególności wielkie klasyczne dzieła. Potrafisz wymienić jednego z moich ulubionych dramaturgów - Edmond Rostand. - William Shakespeare. ''- Jean Racine.'' ♥ Gdybyśmy mieli pójść do kina, jakiego rodzaju film prawdopodobnie bym ci zaproponował? - Dramat romantyczny. - Jakiś krótki film kina niezależnego. - Film historyczny. ♥ Już dawno nie widziałem Niny... Pamiętasz, kiedy spotkałaś ją po raz pierwszy? - Tak, udawała, że jest przewodniczącą twojego fan klubu... Tyle, że nie ma żadnego fan klubu! - Tak, udawała twoją dziewczynę! - Tak, udawała twoją młodszą siostrę. ♥ Związek idealny to dla mnie przede wszystkim... ''- Dwie bratnie dusze - może wydawać się to oklepane, ale skoro ludzie wierzą w to od dawien dawna, to musi być w tym trochę prawdy.'' - Miłość długodystansowa - to czy kogoś kochamy, wiemy dopiero gdy spędzimy z tą osobą kilka lat. - Miłość pełna cierpienia i absolutna, jak w wielkich tragediach. ♥ Dziewczyna, która siedzi koło mnie na chemii, robi się coraz sympatyczniejsza. Wiesz kto to jest? ''- Klementyna.'' - Iris. - Peggy. ♥ Gdy spotkałem cię pierwszy raz, było dość śmiesznie... Myślałaś, że jestem... - Nauczycielem. ''- Duchem.'' - Złodziejem. ♥ Jak zauważyłaś, mój styl ubierania się jest dosyć specyficzny. O jaki styl chodzi? - Styl gotycki. - Styl steampunkowy. ''- Styl wiktoriański.'' ♥ Podczas dnia sztuki brałem udział w warsztatach z rzeźbiarstwa. Z czym ci się to kojarzy? - Byłeś dość niezdarny, haha! Wcale mnie to w tobie nie dziwi. ''- Byłeś bardzo uzdolniony jak na początkującego, robiło to wrażenie.'' - Już się tym zajmowałeś poza liceum, dlatego wiadomo, że szło ci znacznie lepiej niż nam. ♥ Staram się jak najczęściej być teraz z moją matką. Pamiętasz, jak ma na imię? - Gizela. - Germania. ''- Janina.'' ♥ Bardzo lubię u dziewczyny.. ''- Szczerość'' - Zuchwałość - Ambicje ♥ Nie jestem zbytnio uzdolniony, jeśli chodzi o zajmowanie się zwierzętami... Jednak są takie, które szczególnie lubię. Wiesz, jakie to zwierzęta? ''- Zające'' - Chomiki - Świnki morskie ♥ Pamiętasz, jaką mam grupę krwi? - 0 Rh+ - AB Rh+ ''- AB Rh-'' ♥ Już dawno nie widziałem Niny... Pamiętasz, kiedy spotkałaś ją po raz pierwszy? ''- Tak, udawała, że jest przewodniczącą twojego fan klubu... Tyle, że nie ma żadnego fan klubu!'' - Tak, udawała twoją dziewczynę. - Tak, udawała twoją młodszą siostrę. Kentin: ♥ Jest pewna cecha, którą uwielbiam u dziewczyn... ''- Uprzejmość.'' - Spontaniczność. - Poczucie humoru. ♥ W szkole wojskowej bardzo polubiłem sport! Teraz uprawiam dwa. Jakie? ''- Koszykówkę i chodziarstwo.'' - Piłkę nożną i kulturystykę. - Pływanie i skok w dal/ ♥ Czy wiesz, jak zmieniały się moje relacje z ojcem? ''- Na początku były bardzo trudne, ale teraz się rozumiecie.'' - Wcześniej byliście sobie bardzo bliscy, ale od czasu szkoły wojskowej on Cię nie akceptuje. - Nigdy nie były łatwe, sądziłeś, że wybór szkoły wojskowej pomoże wam się lepiej zrozumieć, ale wcale tak nie jest. ♥ Uważam że dziewczyna wygląda sexy gdy ma na sobie: - Minispódniczkę. ''- Obcisłe spodnie.'' - Buty na koturnie. ♥ Jak wyobrażam sobie idealny związek: ''- Symbioza - trzeba dzielić się jak największą ilością rzeczy.'' - ,,Gonienie króliczka" - nie jest fajnie, gdy wszystko ma się podane od razu na tacy. - Carpe diem - trzeba żyć chwilą i nie martwić się o jutro. ♥ Czy twoim zdaniem lubię zwierzęta? - Nie, boisz się ich. ''- Tak, mają tendencję do ujawniania twoich instynktów opiekuńczych.'' - Nie przeszkadzają ci, ale nie masz specjalnie ochoty przygarnąć jakiegoś zwierzaka. ♥ W dniu sztuki przydzielili mnie na warsztaty szycia. Pamiętasz moją reakcję? - Byłeś zadowolony. Matka nauczyła cię szyć, więc miałeś dobre podstawy. - Nie obchodziło cię to. Nieważne co to za warsztaty, ważne, że nie trzeba było iść na lekcje! ''- Byłeś wściekły. Z pewnością była to grupa, do której nie chciałeś należeć.'' ♥Czy wiesz, kto jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem? ''- Alexy.'' - Armin. - Nataniel. ♥ W liceum jest chłopak, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem... Na początku nawet się go bałem, chociaż teraz już tak nie jest hmm.. Wiesz, kto to taki? - Nataniel. ''- Kastiel.'' - Lysander. ♥ Wstydzę się trochę, gdy pomyślę, że zmieniłem liceum, bo ty tam byłaś... Kiedyś cały czas proponowałem ci... - Cukierki. ''- Ciastka.'' - Pomoc w matematyce. ♥ Po powrocie ze szkoły wojskowej zrobiłem coś głupiego... Pocałowałem dziewczynę, która mi się nie podobała. ''- Przypominam sobie... To była Amber.'' - Przypominam sobie... To była Melody. - Przypominam sobie... To była Charlotte. ♥ Gdybym Ci powiedział, że zabieram Cię gdzieś na weekend... Jakie miejsce byś obstawiała? - Przytulny domek w górach. - Luksusowy i romantyczny pokój w hotelu. ''- Niezwykły, lecz wygodny domek na drzewie.'' ♥ Bardzo się cieszę, że pożegnałem się z okularami. Wiesz, dlaczego nie muszę ich już nosić? - Przeszedłeś laserową korekcję wzroku. ''- Nosisz teraz soczewki.'' - Dzięki noszeniu okularów poprawił ci się wzrok. ♥ Było mi tak smutno, gdy musiałem cię zostawić i wyjechać do szkoły wojskowej... Pemiętasz, coś ci wtedy dałem... - Tak, ciastka, często tak robiłeś. - Bukiet kwiatów, to było bardzo miłe! ''- Tak, małego, pluszowego, przesłodkiego misia.'' ♥ Na randkę najchętniej wybrałbym: - Rafting! To sportowe zajęcie, ale wymaga ścisłej współpracy. - Wizytę w spa. Nie ma nic lepszego, aby zrelaksować się we dwoje. - Wieczór w teatrze, tak dla odmiany. Armin ♥ Uważam, że jestem uzdolniony muzycznie... Pamiętasz, na jakim instrumencie gram? - Grasz na perkusji. - Grasz na gitarze. '- Po prostu dobrze grasz w Guitar Hero!' ♥ Dla mnie związek idealny to... - Gra w kotka i myszkę – gdy jesteś pewny uczuć drugiej strony, staje się to nudne. ''- „Carpe diem”, trzeba żyć chwilą i nie zamartwiać się o jutro.'' - Symbioza – gdy jest się ze sobą, trzeba dzielić się wszystkim, co tylko możliwe. ♥ Gdy byłem w liceum, naprawdę lubiłem się z jednym z chłopaków z klasy. Wiesz, z którym? '-Natanielem.' -Kastielem. -Kentinem. ♥ Zaczynasz mnie trochę poznawać... Jaki jestem w miłości? -Nieśmiały. -''Przedsiębiorczy.'' -Dziwny. ♥ Wiesz, że uważam, że moja mama bardzo cię lubi... Pamiętasz, jak ma na imię? -Elena. -Moira. -''Victoria.'' ♥ Jakie miejsce w liceum lubię najmniej? - Biblioteka. ''- Ogród.'' - Sala biologiczna. ♥ Cecha, którą bardzo cenię u dziewczyny to: ''- Autoironia.'' - Ciekawość. - Wytrwałość. ♥ Gdybym miał zabrać tylko jedną rzecz na bezludną wyspę, co bo to było? - Twój telefon komórkowy. - Dobra książka. ''- Twoja konsola do gier.'' ♥ Co Twoim zdaniem lubię jeść? -Burgery. ''- Pizzę.'' -Sałatki. ♥ Wiesz, co sądzę o Star Warsach? - Uważasz, że prawie się nie zestarzały. ''- Jesteś fanem!'' - Uważasz, że są zbyt komercyjne. ♥ Czy znasz mój znak zodiaku? -Skorpion. -Waga. ''- Bliźnięta.'' ♥ Uwielbiam swojego brata, ale czasami nie mam z nim łatwego życia...Dlaczego? ''- Często chce, żebyś z nim zostawał.'' - Dziurawi ci ubrania. - Nigdy go nie ma, gdy go potrzebujesz. ♥ Jak wyglądałby twoim zdaniem idealny weekend, który mółbym spędzić z koleżanką? ''- Weekend geeków filmowych.'' - Weekend na targach Japan Expo. - Weekend połączony z wizytą w studiu Disneya. ♥ Bardzo lubię bawić się z fretką, którą adoptowałem. Wiesz jak się nazywa? - Demon. - Link. ''- Rocket.'' ♥ Co uważam za urocze u dziewczyn? '- Okulary.' - Podarte jeansy. - Sukienkę z kołnierzykiem Nataniel ♥ Wiesz, że moje relacje z ojcem są szczególnie trudne... Pamiętasz, jak ma na imię? - Richard. - Henri. ''- Francis.'' ♥ O mało nie wpakowałem się w niezłe kłopoty, gdy Amber wykradła tematy na egzamin... Pamiętasz dlaczego? - Dyrektorka oskarżyła cię o współudział. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to twoja siostra. ''- Żeby wykraść tematy, trzeba było wykraść klucze do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Ty byłeś jedynym uczniem, który miał zapasowy klucz. - Ponieważ zasnąłeś, gdy miałeś pilnować pokoju nauczycielskiego. ♥ Jak wiesz, bardzo lubię czytać. Czy wiesz, jakiego rodzaju powieści preferuję? - Powieści historyczne. ''- Powieści kryminalne.'' - Powieści przygodowe. ♥ Odkąd się poznaliśmy, Melania wydaje się do mnie bardzo przywiązana... Wiesz, co tak naprawdę o niej myślę? ''- Sprawia, że czujesz się trochę zawstydzony, ale tak naprawdę ją lubisz.'' - Zamęcza cię, a więc unikasz jej, gdy tylko to możliwe. - Jest ci zupełnie obojętna, nawet jej nie zauważasz. ♥ Gdy tylko się pojawiłaś, rozpoczęła się otwarta wojna między tobą a moją siostrą. Poradziłem ci nawet, jak ją przestraszyć... ''- Wyjawiłeś mi, że boi się pająków.'' - Powiedziałeś mi, żeby nabrać ją, że może zostać wyrzucona z liceum. - Powiedziałeś mi, żeby dać jej opakowanie środków przeczyszczających ♥ Coraz bardziej przywiązuję się do małej kotki birmańskiej... Pamiętasz, jak dałem jej na imię? - Księżna. ''- Śnieżka.'' - Carla. ♥ Gdybyśmy mieli wyjechać razem na wakacje, jak myślisz: gdzie bym Cię zabrał? - Do Japonii. ''- Do Stanów Zjednoczonych.'' - Do Anglii. ♥ Gdybym powiedział Ci, że zabieram Cię gdzieś na weekend... Jakiego rodzaju aktywności byśmy razem wykonywali? ''- Kino i restauracja - klasycznie, ale romantycznie.'' - Wizyta w miasteczku przesiąkniętym historią, ponieważ nie ma to jak kontemplować ją we dwoje. - Koncert i dyskoteka, żeby trochę oderwać się od rzeczywistości. ♥ Jest pewna cecha, którą szczególnie cenię u dziewczyn... - Inteligencja. '- Altruizm.' - Prawdomówność. ♥ Przypominasz sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Chodziłaś z głową w chmurach! Podaj mi jedną rzecz, której nie zapomniałaś dołączyć do formularza rejestracyjnego. - Zdjęcia. - Dowodu uiszczenia opłaty rejestracyjnej. ''- Kserokopii ostatniego arkusza ocen.'' ♥ W mojej rodzinie większość osób jest na coś uczulona... A wiesz na co ja mam alergię? - Na laktozę. - Na koty. ''- Na pyłki.'' ♥ Uważam, że dziewczyna wygląda bardziej elegancko, gdy nosi: -Szpilki. -Ołówkową spódnicę. -''Ładną torebkę.'' ♥ Mam raczej dobrą pamięć... Wiesz co potrafię sobie przypomnieć bez żadnego wysiłku? ''- Daty rocznic i urodzin. '' - Tablicę Mendelejewa. - Czasowniki nieregularne z angielskiego. ♥Dla mnie związek idealny to: - Mieć wspólne pasje, zainteresowania... Ważne jest żeby jedno uczyło się od drugiego - Symbioza - nie bez powodu przecież nazywamy tę drugą osobę „naszą drugą połówką”. - Mieć plany - jeśli nie planuje się przyszłości, to związek nie jest nic warty. ♥ Czy wiesz, jaki jest mój ulubiony kolor? ''- Niebieski.'' - Biały. - Żółty |-|Mini gra= ♥ P_ _ _ _ _T PREZENT ♥ R_ _ _ _A RANDKA ♥ B_ _ _ _ K BUZIAK ♥ R_ _ _ _ _A RELACJA ♥ Z_ _ _ _A ZDRADA ♥ U_ _ _ _ _ E UCZUCIE ♥ K_ _ _ _ _ _K KOCHANEK ♥ P_ _ _ _A POEZJA ♥ I_ _ _ _A IDYLLA ♥ K _ _ _ _ _ N KUPIDYN ♥ F _ _ _ T FLIRT ♥ P_ _ _ A PASJA ♥ R_ _ _ _ S ROMANS ♥ S_ _ _ E SERCE |-|Ubrania= 693px |-|Ilustracja= 693px Kategoria:Event Kategoria:Wydarzenia/w grze Kategoria:Ubrania